Sin Shirokage
|name = Sin Shirokage |kanji = |romaji = |alias = Sin of Greed (貪欲の罪, Don'yoku no Tsumi) Greed (貪欲, Don'yoku) Moonlight Mercenary (月光洋平, Gekkō Yōhei) |race = Human |birthday = Unknown |gender = Male |age = 23 |height = N/A |weight = N/A |eyes = Blue |hair = Brown |blood type = N/A |affiliation = Sniper Raid |previous affiliation = N/A |mark location = Back (Concealed) |occupation = Mage Mercenary Information Broker |previous occupation = N/A |team = Night Watch |previous team = |partner = Kaze Nanase |previous partner = |base of operations = Sniper Raid Headquarters |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = |alignment = Neutral |counterpart = N/A |magic = Ring Magic Card Magic Lunar Magic Teleportation Magic Wind Magic Requip |curse = |weapons = Ring of Greed |image gallery = }} Sin Shirokage, is a High-Class Mercenary and Information Broker of the infamous mercenary guild known as Sniper Raid and one of its first few members. He have been given the alias, Sin of Greed (貪欲の罪, Don'yoku no Tsumi) or Greed (貪欲, Don'yoku), being obsessed with treasures and stealing as many artifacts as he can. In one of his heists, Sin have stolen many lost artifacts at once from the Magic Council, as well as important documents that were said to contain top secret information. He was also given the name Moonlight Mercenary (月光洋平, Gekkō Yōhei) for being mostly active at night. Appearance Sin has dark brown hair with fringe that ends just above his eyes, but the rest of his hair is normally covered by a white top hat with a blue ribbon band. When dressed in his mercenary outfit, his right eye is covered by a white monocle that has a dangling green charm with a white clover imprinted on it. Sin's mercenary outfit consists of a white suit jacket on top of a blue shirt with a red tie and white dress slacks. A white cape is attached to the jacket at Sin's shoulders. Sin wears blue socks with white shoes with white soles. Sin has been seen wearing black shirts and pants, usually when doing information gathering for heists. Sin is a master of disguise and has been disguising as several people in order to obtain the targeted artifact that he address to as "Treasures". Being a master of disguise, Sin have the capability to blend in with crowds, hiding his presence from the Magic Council. Personality Sin is infamous for having a rather overconfident (close to the point of arrogance) attitude. He loves nothing more than being chased by the military, letting them get within 3 footsteps of catching him, before disappearing out of sight. He is quite a charmer, seeming to always know just what to say to the ladies to leave them speechless, even if what he say are lies. He have a soft-spot for the ladies, stating that he would be in shame and guilt he had hurt any. Sin hates to see others get hurt, and he never hesitates in leaping to rescue someone, whether physically or mentally. Ever since he was gifted the Ring of Greed, he became obsessed with money and artifacts, addressing them as "Treasures". History Synopsis Equipments Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): A Holder Magic that allows the caster to cast different Magics and spells with special rings. The rings are meant to enhance the wielder's Magic Power, granting them the ability to cast various spells for different purposes; some can be used for everyday use (generally speaking) or solely for combat. The properties in each ring are completely varied. In addition, while there are various types of Ring Magic that can be used, some are simply spells without a proper Magic for them to back it up. *'Ring of Greed' (物欲の指輪, Butsuyoku no Yubiwa) is an Atashi ring with a silver band with multiple silver spikes sticking outwards. A side effect of this ring is the sense of immense greed that overcomes the user. That emotion is the key to the magic itself, without that green, the ring's power would not work. Although it can be used as a weapon due to its shape it is usually used for its magical capacity. The ring gives the user access to Coin Magic and Metal Magic while wearing the ring. This allows the user to forge money with relative ease as well as turn the limb on which the ring is placed into metal to enhance their offensive and defensive capabilities in said ring. Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo): A type of Holder Magic that uses Magic Cards to produce various effects. An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. It is speculated that this form of Magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions. Sin utilize this magic with a gun modified by Sin himself, it is able to shoot out magical cards. Lunar Magic (月の魔法 Tsuki no Mahō): A Caster Type Magic that manipulates moonlight and moon phases. This magic allows the caster to gather the light of the moon and use it and manipulate it in a number of ways, combat being the first; forming beams, whips or even enhancing punches and kicks. The user can also use moonlight to refract Illusions and other light based magic, meaning that they can essentially use moonlight to see through illusions and also reveal them to others. Lunar magic can be used to burn like fire or used as light magic. Lunar eclipses can enhance their power. This magic is limited to being used when the moon is out at night: the only time when lunar energy is present in the sky, however using specialised lacrima; a mage can store light within it and release it at any point during the day when the moon is not present. This method also leaves the user unable to cast spells when the lacrima have been drained of light. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): A type of Caster Magic that allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. The limitations of this Magic have not been revealed yet. *Rift Action (リフト・アクション, Rifuto Akushon): A very versatile Teleportation Magic spell, being very common among experienced users of said magic. Used to teleport to the desired destination by using a seal as the medium. The user must first mark the intended location by placing a magical seal which is mixed with a certain amount of their eternano, the seal takes mere seconds to perform, meaning the user, can do this in the middle of a battle, instantaneously. This seals allow the user to teleport back to their marked location, by forcing back the eternano of the caster's body into the eternano found inside the seal, while this is happening the user will be engulfed in magical power, before condensing and turning into magical power, his body deconstructing in the split of a second, in an instant being reassembled into the marked location. The user can place their seal through physical contact with anything else, this including a person's body. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): A Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic. This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. *'Flight': Through the use of Wind Magic, Sin is capable of lifting himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. Requip ( , Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic): A Holder Magic used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. Sin uses this magic to change into different outfits for disguises. Quotes Quotes by Sin Quotes about Sin Trivia *He is based off of Kaito Kid from the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito series. Category:Under Construction Category:Mercenary Category:Mage Category:Information Broker Category:Sniper Raid Category:Thief